Un monde post-apocalyptique
by ginny6259
Summary: Magalie a survécu à l'apocalypse de zombies. Alors qu'une vie normale a repris son cours, elle sent un vide en elle. Si une nouvelle apocalypse se déclarait, ferait-elle les mêmes choix? L'histoire se passe dans le même univers que Dawn of the Dead, mais ne prend pas en compte les personnages.


La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la maison. Une main émergea de sous les couvertures pour faire taire le nuisible et dans un grognement, la jeune fille se retourna pour trouver une position plus confortable. Quelques minutes plus tard, son deuxième réveil, aussi assourdissant et ponctuel que le premier, ne tardait pas à suivre.

\- Magalie, ma chérie, lève-toi ou tu vas être en retard !

'En retard pour quoi ?' fut tentée de répondre la jeune fille, mais elle se tut. Sa mère n'aurait pas compris de toute façon. Comme beaucoup, elle avait choisi de se voiler la face.

Magalie ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et se leva à tâtons jusqu'à la fenêtre, où elle ouvrit les stores, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Elle aimait savoir comment allait le monde. Le premier bâtiment qu'elle vit fut son lieu de travail, le supermarché au coin de la rue. Trois cent mètres plus loin, sur une ligne droite. Impossible de se perdre, et encore moins de prendre des chemins détournés. Elle connaissait tellement le chemin qu'elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Elle y avait travaillé pendant quatre ans avant que le monde ne parte en vrille, et naturellement, quand il avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité, elle y avait retravaillé. Pas avec les mêmes dirigeants, pas avec les mêmes collègues, ni même avec les même clients, mais elle avait retrouvé le même poste de caissière. Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu aspirer à une autre vie ? Elle était à ça de partir enfin de la maison. Elle avait trouvé un appartement à 30 minutes de son domicile actuel, c'est-à-dire la prison de ses parents, et recherchait activement un emploi plus proche de ses compétences de graphiste, quand l'apocalypse avait éclaté. Elle était au magasin quand elle s'en aperçut. Un client était particulièrement agité, ce qui ne les avait pas alertés outre-mesure – ils en voyaient tellement passer tous les jours. Il s'avéra qu'il contamina les dix personnes les plus proches de lui, et le virus se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. La jeune fille avait réussi à s'enfuir, et par le réflexe le plus stupide qu'elle avait eu à ce moment-là, et en bien d'autres occasions, elle avait couru droit chez elle, non sans avoir vu des visions d'horreur qui allaient la hanter pendant des jours et des jours.

Son regard se glissa à l'endroit où Fred s'asseyait toujours, avec son grand sourire édenté, avec qui elle aimait à discuter quand elle avait cinq minutes. Fred, comme beaucoup de sans-abris, avait été l'un des premiers à partir. Personne pour lui ouvrir la porte, personne pour le protéger, ni même le regarder. Elle l'avait vu se faire dévorer, son regard figé de terreur. Il n'avait même pas crié. Etait-ce parce que l'enragé lui avait arraché la carotide ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il savait que cela ne changerait rien au fait que personne ne lui viendrait pas en aide ?

La jeune fille réprima un frisson. Pourquoi pensait-elle à tout cela maintenant ? Le monde avait retrouvé un rythme normal et sans l'ombre d'un infecté depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Etait-ce en rapport avec le rêve qu'elle avait fait ? Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de saisir des images encore vives dans son esprit. Elle était dans une station-essence déserte, et cherchait à manger. Le soleil allait se coucher, ou bien se levait-il ? Elle ne savait plus.

Sa mère l'appela de nouveau, et acheva de la sortir de sa rêverie.

Dans un grognement, la jeune fille s'habilla et se doucha rapidement, puis se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- A ton âge, quand même, je n'ai plus besoin de te dire de te dépêcher.

\- A mon âge, je devrais avoir mon propre appartement tu sais, rétorqua la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

Elle regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles sortirent de sa bouche. Elles avaient déjà eu cette conversation des millions de fois, et rien n'était sorti de bon de cela. Elle connaissait par cœur la réaction de sa mère, qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ce qui est arrivé ? Dis que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de l'apocalypse tant que tu y es. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir faire la gueule tous les jours ? Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu aies ton appartement !

\- Ça fait un an qu'il n'y a plus aucune menace maman. Ils ont dit qu'on ne risquait plus rien maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ils ont dit aussi que ceux qui étaient restés confinés chez eux étaient restés en vie. Tu crois qu'on éradique une menace en claquant des doigts ? Des tas de monstres enragés sont encore en liberté, et n'attendent qu'une chose : le moindre relâchement de notre part. Alors quoi que tu en penses ma fille, c'est mon devoir de te garder en vie !

\- Mais oui mais oui, marmonna Magalie. Elle prit un morceau de pain, son sac, et sortit de la maison.

Pourquoi persistait-elle ? Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnait jamais. Elle comprenait la position de sa mère, mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle aurait aimé arpenter les rues désertes, croiser d'autres humains, combattre des infectés, avoir la sensation de vivre pour de vrai ? Elle savait qu'elle serait probablement tétanisée si elle en avait eu l'opportunité, peut-être se serait-elle fait dévorer au premier croisé infecté, mais elle savait aussi qu'on ne se connaissait pas tant qu'on n'était pas confrontés à ces situations. Elle enviait ceux qui étaient dehors, qui avaient faim, qui se battaient pour leur survie. Elle se sentait tellement faible à côté d'eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question d'égo, mais elle se sentait tellement passive. L'apocalypse avait duré trois ans, et pendant ce temps, elle n'avait fait qu'attendre. Attendre le feu vert pour sortir, attendre que ça s'arrête, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie banale, sans se douter que l'après serait encore pire. Elle qui pensait retrouver son appartement à peine acquis, s'était lourdement trompée. Plus que jamais, elle vivait et rendait des comptes à ses parents. Le matin, quand elle arrivait au travail, elle devait envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, et le soir, avant de le quitter, elle devait également la prévenir. Ça la rassurait, lui avait-elle expliqué, mais Magalie se sentait espionnée. Elle n'avait pas bu de verre avec des amis depuis une éternité, et elle avait dorénavant un couvre-feu. C'était le cas pour beaucoup de familles malgré tout. Les gens étaient maintenant terrorisés, et n'osaient plus sortir. Ils avaient peur de chaque personne qu'il croisait, et si une personne avait le malheur de tousser, elle était tout de suite placée en quarantaine. Bien que le danger était dorénavant écarté, les mois de terreur et de repli étaient dans les esprits de tous.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Magalie ne fit pas attention à la route, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et seule la voix de sa collègue Hélène la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Hého tu étais dans la lune ?

\- Oh, Hélène, je ne t'avais pas entendue. Tu es du matin aussi ?

\- Oui, normalement j'aurais du être d'après-midi, mais au dernier moment ils m'ont changée avec Chantal, ce qui m'arrange parce que…

Alors qu'Hélène expliquait que sa fille lui avait demandé de faire du shopping avec elle, l'attention de Magalie fut détournée par un mouvement qu'elle perçut sur sa gauche, derrière les buissons qui entouraient une partie de la supérette. Tous ses sens furent très vite en alerte. Elle ne croyait pas en l'éradication totale de la menace, qui lui semblait impossible quand on savait que près de 90% de la population avait été touchée par le virus, ou bien était-ce son désir profond de participer à cette bataille qui la guidait ? Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas rare qu'elle perçoive des mouvements qui lui semblent sortir de l'ordinaire, et soit plus en alerte que de coutume. Hélène, qui la connaissait bien, posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'était que le vent ma chérie. On rentre ? On va être en retard.

Magalie, qui fixait depuis tout ce temps la haie, plissa les yeux pour percevoir un mouvement similaire. Cependant, ne voyant rien, elle secoua la tête de résignation et suivit son amie. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui la motivait. Elle ne souhaitait pas que les zombies envahissent de nouveau la planète. Néanmoins, son sentiment d'impuissance lors de ces longs mois où elle avait été confinée avait été tel qu'à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait été tentée de juste ouvrir la porte et se laisser dévorer par le premier zombie qu'elle croisait, juste pour avoir le sentiment de ne pas être une lâche égoïste. Combien étaient tombés ? Ses amis, ses collègues, son frère. Tous ceux qui étaient dehors, qui essayaient de se battre, de survivre, tous ceux qui avaient tenté de sauver leurs proches. Ceux qui avaient combattu la menace, avaient contribué à l'annihiler. Elle, était restée dans son cocon, à attendre que les mois passent. Ce sentiment la rongeait d'autant plus, qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle aurait préféré mourir debout que vivre assise ? Oh, elle avait bien essayé d'en parler à Hélène, mais cette dernière avait pensé qu'elle véhiculait juste un sentiment de terreur qui la dévorait, et s'évertuait à la rassurer à chaque fois. Mais Magalie n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus peur. Rien n'était pire que le scénario qu'elle vivait. Le pire scénario possible. Sans aucune échappatoire.


End file.
